A radio frequency (RF) connector is an electrical connector designed to work at radio frequencies in the multi-megahertz range. Typically, RF connectors are used in a variety of applications such as wireless telecommunications applications, including WiFi, PCS, radio, computer networks, test instruments, and antenna devices. In some instances, a number of individual connectors are ganged together into a single, larger connector housing for electrically and physically connecting two or more printed circuit boards.
One example of an RF connector interface is the sub-miniature push-on (SMP) interface. SMP is commonly used in miniaturized high frequency coaxial modules and is offered in both push-on and snap-on mating styles and is often used for PC board-to-board interconnects. For these applications, the conventional SMP interface utilizes a male connector on each of the PC boards and a female-to-female adapter mounted in between to complete the connection. One problem with conventional RF connectors is that such connectors typically do not have the flexibility to customize the degree of axial or radial float between connectors.
Another problem associated with conventional RF connectors is that the density of individual connectors is limited by the shape and design of the adapter. As RF connector applications have begun to require a greater number of individual connections between components, RF connectors using conventional designs have necessarily increased in size to accommodate this. Larger connectors require more physical space in order to provide the necessary contacts, which make the connectors less applicable to high density systems requiring smaller connectors and more expensive to produce.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector, such an RF connector, with improved axial and radial float while also having a smaller profile.